Give Me Love
by Rayleighn
Summary: AU where Myka and H.G. act as the harbingers of love, a job that leaves them with so little love of their own, they both teeter on the edge of despair. Can they be saved? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

This is an attempt at something that I am thinking about expanding into more. If I get a lot of feedback for more on this story, I will be expanding into a multi chapter thing.

Thanks for reading in advance.

**Title :** Give Me Love**  
Characters: **Myka, Leena, and H.G.**  
Pairing: **Bering and Wells**  
Summary: **An idea that came from the music video/song from Ed Sheeran by the same title. AU where Myka and H.G. act as the harbingers of love, a job that leaves them with so little love of their own, they both teeter on the edge of despair. Can they be saved?**  
Disclaimer: **Characters are used on the fair use exception, no profit to be made. Don't sue the broke ass college student reached back, over her shoulder, her nails scratching at the base of her pink wings. Sprouting from her shoulder blades, they served no practical purpose, which drove the British woman mad. Sitting at the desk, shaping her arrows by hand always seemed to make the damnable things itch with the fury of a fire ant bite, but the arrows had to be made. Each arrow a pale ash, with elegant swirls carved into it, and adorned with three pink feathers from her own wings. Despite pulling hundreds of feathers from her wings, they were still as full as the day the sprouted out of her shoulder blades. Putting the tenth arrow of the day in her quiver, she stood, arched her back and heard her spin crack like bubble wrap. With the quiver placed over her shoulder but tucked under her wing, her bow resting the same way, she opened the door to her little bedroom and walked down the creaky stairs of the bed and breakfast "The Cupids" lived in.

Leena was flittering around the B and B like normal, keeping the flowers watered, making sure cookies stayed in almost every room downstairs, and trying to keep the place in a general state of happy.

Helena's long fingers grabbed a cookie on the way out of the door, and almost made it out without checking in with Leena but the second the front door opened, the coco colored, with her equally as sweet disposition was standing next to her.

"How many today Helena?"

"Ten."

"Make sure not to miss. Myka left already, she said she had twenty. Be careful not to get in her way."

Helena nodded, her black hair sliding over her shoulders, making the comparison of her pink wings and ivory skin that much more obvious. Closing the door behind her, she sighed.

Three couples left. Once she met her quota for the day she could go back home. Back to her bed, and sink into her own pit of despair.  
Sitting in the bushes of a backyard with a wooden swing set, she was starting to wonder what she was doing there, but her gut had never led her to the wrong place. She was almost asleep when the glass sliding door slammed and shouts filled with anger spilled out of the house, and two kids came running out, tears streaming down their face. Mommy and daddy were fighting. Helena felt for the two children, when she had been mortal she had fought with Christina's biological father enough that the face of a child terrified by their parents fighting was burned into her brain. But then Christina was killed and it stopped mattering, she didn't fight for the relationship anymore, and obviously the cupids didn't think it was worth saving. But this one was. Sighting the doorway down her carved arrow, Helena took a steadying breath, and as soon as the husband walked thru the doorway, let her arrow fly.

No matter how many times she shot the arrows, she was always scared they wouldn't work. Watching, she saw the jolt of the arrow hit the man, dead center of his chest. Then his expression changed, as if it dawned on him that he was the one that was in the wrong.

That was enough for Helena, she knew she hit the right person, and she checked to make sure the children weren't looking at the bushes behind them, before grabbing the top of the wood privacy fence behind her and launching herself over the top.

Two more to go.

This time her gut led her to a club. She couldn't use range to her advantage, and would have to be right up on the person that her arrow was meant for. Stowing her bow and quiver behind the bar with another cupid who was a bartender in her spare time, Helena started moving thru the crowd with ease that could only be described as fluidity. She moved before the rest of the mass moved so she was never touched, and no one accidentally impaled themselves on the arrow she was clutching in her right hand. She was halfway across the floor, searching for a couple who needed the help of her arrow, when she caught sight of the curly chestnut hair that could only belong to Myka. Before she could find the other woman in the crowd again, Myka had moved over to stand by her.

They were enigmas of each other and the others never let them forget it. Where Helena had black as night, perfectly straight hair, Myka had curley, rambunctious, chestnut hair. Helena's ivory skin compared to Myka's sun kissed. Helena's pink wings to Myka's pure white wings. Their arrows couldn't even escape being enigmas of each other, Helena's elaborately carved ash arrows were met with Myka's plain but lacquered, cherry, arrows.

"What are you doing here?"

Helena shrugged. "Following my gut as always."

"Don't take mine Helena, this is the last one for the day and I can remove myself from all this love for a while again."  
"I would never steal anything from you." Then Helena broke away from the other woman, looking for the person she was supposed to give the arrow to.

She was almost back to the bar when she saw a blonde girl, her arms wrapped around a muscular man, her head laying on his shoulder, and her eyes looked desperate for even a bit of her love to be reciprocated. Helena moved behind them and when they turned so the man's back was to her, she thrust the arrow into his back and held her breath.

The arrow disappeared and something changed. The girl lost the sense of urgency for love, and he held her just a little differently.

One more to go.

Walking on the lower part of the park, into the tunnels that crisscrossed the whole park, Helena held her final arrow between her index and middle finger, while her left hand clutched her bow. She was close, she just had to find them.

After following the tunnel for a good while, she was about to round a corner when she heard laughter from two women up ahead. Turning the stealth mode on, she creeped up around the corner and drew her bow and arrow back waiting for the hint of which person needed the arrow.

The two women were pressed against the side of the tunnel, but when they separated, Helena hesitated. She was asleep. She had to be. The two women looked just like her and Myka. Helena couldn't hear them clearly but she thought the women even sounded like them.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and the idea that the two women were anything like her and Myka. She looked back and saw the hesitance in the woman who resembled herself and let the arrow go, hitting her, but only just so. It was sloppy, but her last arrow for the day was gone, and she could go home, sink into her bed, and pray that dreams of a future she would never have wouldn't plague her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Give Me Love Part 2  
**Characters:** Myka, Leena, and H.G.  
**Pairing:** Bering and Wells  
**Summary:** An idea that came from the music video/song from Ed Sheeran by the same title. AU where Myka and H.G. act as the harbingers of love, a job that leaves them with so little love of their own, they both teeter on the edge of despair. Can they be saved?  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are used on the fair use exception, no profit to be made. Don't sue the broke ass college student Syfy.  
**Authors Note 1:** So, First I wanted to thank everyone who has read this so far, you guys are awesome, and because I have gotten so many likes on the tumblr and here, tada part 2 :)  
**Authors Note 2:**Because even at times, I get uneventful, the scene towards the middle/end is from Bloomington, which is a great movie if you're into the lesbian romances, I highly suggest it. It's free on hulu :) Which then leads me to say, please people of Bloomington, don't sue me, fair use and all.

Helena sat in the bath, bubbles piled as high as she could get them without having them overflow. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and the circles under her eyes had darkened to the point of looking like paint instead of something natural. The night had not been good to her, plagued with dreams of the unattainable. Namely a lasting relationship with Myka. She found it almost amusing that her job was to provide love for everyone else in the world, but it came at the price of never having love, at least not in the pure state that the humans had. No, for a cupid, they knew too much, how easily it was to manipulate love.

There was only ever two options for Helena. Either live without love, teetering on the edge of despair and insanity, or to stab herself with her own arrow, and hope that before her body gave up, someone would find her, and she would live happily ever after.

And she wasn't about to do the second option.

When she learned about the second option, it was not under pleasant circumstances. Walking up the road to the B and B, she noticed cop cars sitting in the driveway. By the time she got to the door, police were pushing her back as the paramedics pulled a covered gurney out of the front door. She grabbed at the sheet as it went past and she pulled it off, revealing Liv and one of her arrows sticking in her stomach. She had liked Liv, she trained her, and she was a nice woman, and to see her laying lifeless on the gurney destroyed Helena. The scream that emanated from her throat made the birds fly. Later, when everyone sat down for dinner that night, they finally told Helena what had happened. Liv had fancied Michael, one of the few male cupids, but like the rest of them, couldn't act on it, so she took her own arrow and stabbed herself, hoping he would come find her and the arrow would magic away before she died. He didn't make it before she died. After that Helena vowed to herself she would never let herself get that far gone into fancying someone.

But now, sitting in the bubbles and warm water, she wondered how wise that was. Was it better to live teetering on the edge of insanity? Or should she take the risk and hope Myka would find her? But then, that led to thoughts of, did Myka even care about her. After all, their only recent interaction was hostile at best, and downright cold at worst.

Helena rubbed her temples, just thinking about this predicament had her head throbbing. Sinking further in the tub, her only wish was for everything to just stop being so bloody complicated!

When Helena finally pulled herself out of the tub and padded into her room, she saw her quota page sitting on her desk. It always puzzled her how they popped up everyday without her ever seeing the person who dropped them off, but the more she thought about it, the less she actually wanted to know. Lifting the folded paper, she saw her number and sighed with relief. Two.

Two arrows sitting in her quiver, Helena pulled on jeans and a tank top before walking down stairs with the quiver and bow. Lunch was in order before she left today. Flopping in a chair around the long dining room table, she watched a few of the other cupids come in, throwing their gear on the ground as they took their seats.

No one looked particularly happy, and she started wondering how many of the people around her were in the same situation as her. Her thoughts followed that train right until Myka sat down across from her, then they derailed completely.

Helena was in her own little world, thinking about things she would like to do to Myka, when the woman staring in her fantasies started snapping and waving at her. Helena shook her head, realizing that Myka had asked a question and she hadn't heard it.

"What is with you Helena?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Do you know when Lenna is bringing in lunch?"

As if she had been summoned, Lenna walked in and placed trays of food on the table. Everything from sandwiches, to pizza, to soup, was on the table after Lenna's last trip to the kitchen. Opting for something quick so she wouldn't have to face the star of her dreams for long, Helena grabbed a slice of pizza, folded it in half and made a dash for the door.

Helena was stalking, for the lack of a better term, the second, and last couple of the day. A teacher and a student. It was awkward, and Helena had openings to take the shot at least three times but she couldn't release the arrow. Everything she had ever been told in life said it was the biggest wrong in the world for a teacher and student to have a relationship, and here she was, about ready to cause the ruination of at least one of them but releasing her arrow. She had judged the people who ended up in these relationships so harshly before this job, but now she wondered, how many of them were the result of a cupid doing their job?

Helena was sitting around the corner from where the two women disappeared to, peaking around every so often and listening to their conversation. It was obvious they were both interested, and they were both of consent age, but still Helena couldn't release her arrow. Helena edged around the corner, and watched their conversation, trying, desperately, to convince herself to shoot the damn arrow.

"What did you hear?"

"Uh, stuff... from my friends."

"Stuff from your friends..."

Helena saw the younger girl laugh a bit.

"So, what did they say?" Helena watched the older woman ask, and was taken by how much she acted like Myka. But she knew it wasn't her, and this time, thinking about her wasn't going to throw her off her game.

"That I should stay away from you."

"Oh...well then...you should probably listen to what they say."

Helena made up her mind, she was shooting the damn arrow and leaving. She sighted the younger of the two women, and let the arrow fly, hitting the girls shoulder right as the older woman leaned in to kiss her.

Helena turned and worked her way back to the B and B, and was almost home when she was slammed into a tree.

"You took my couple!"

Helena lifted her head to see Myka's very angry face growling at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The teacher and the student! They were mine!"

"I didn't even see you there!"

"That's because you ignore me everytime I'm around!"

"That's not true." Helena whispered back.

Myka backed up a bit, enough that Helena could move a bit, but she was still pinned to the tree. "What do you mean that's not true? I talked to you at lunch today and you ignored me so hard you didn't even know I was talking!"

Helena bit her lip before taking a risk and leaning forward and capturing Myka's lips with her own. Myka tasted of cherries and sugar, and Helena kissed her like she was water and Helena had never drank before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Give Me Love Part 3  
**Characters: **Myka, Leena, and H.G. and for the final part, Pete!  
**Pairing: **Bering and Wells  
**Summary: **An idea that came from the music video/song from Ed Sheeran by the same title. AU where Myka and H.G. act as the harbingers of love, a job that leaves them with so little love of their own, they both teeter on the edge of despair. Can they be saved?  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are used on the fair use exception, no profit to be made. Don't sue the broke ass college student Syfy.  
**Authors Note 1: **This is the final part to this, and I am just going to go ahead and apologize in advance. Did I say I am sorry? I am sorry. Really I am. Don't hate me.

* * *

It was a quick kiss, lasting just seconds, but it was long enough for Helena to make the decision, that she knew what she wanted, and she couldn't go back now. When she opened her eyes, Myka was standing as still as a statue, her mouth agape.

"Myka?"

"What did you do that for!?"

Helena pushed her hair back, hoping that it wasn't as big of a mistake as it looked like it was, with that sentence. "Because, well, I like you."

"We are cupids. Have you lost your mind? We can't love!"

Helena wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her, or herself. "We can love, and you know it! We just don't love as blindly as the humans!" Helena screamed back.

"I can't let you do this! We can't do this!"

"I don't need your protection Myka!" She yelled back, before quickly adding, "I need your love," in a much quieter voice.

"The hell you don't need my protection. You have lost your mind!" And with that Myka turned her back on Helena and walked to the B and B.

Helena sank to her knees, her hands clawing at the ground.

* * *

"Helena?"

Helena looked up, her nails caked with soil, and her mascara running down her face in dark rivers.

"Helena, talk to me. What happened?" Pete asked, bending down and wrapping the tiny woman in his muscled arms. In one swift movement he swooped her up, her head resting on his shoulder, and her hair tangling in his red feathers.

"I made a mistake Pete." Helena mumbled into his neck.

"I am sure it's not that bad." He answered, carrying her to the B and B.

"I kissed Myka." Pete dropped her. "Bloody hell!" Laying on the ground, her wings crushed under her, and her dirt caked nails clawing at her own chest now, trying to force air back into her lungs.

"You did WHAT?"

Focusing on breathing, Helena ignored him.

He bent down and got in her face now. "You. Did. What?"

Gasping, Helena squeezed out, "I kissed Myka."

"Are you dumb? Wait, don't answer that, you are obviously dumb!"

Helena closed her eyes, her breathing finally starting to even out. "Just leave me then Pete!" She screamed, new tears etching their way thru the black rivers on her face. A few moments later she heard the gravel in the drive way crunching as he walked away from her.

_That was bloody stupid of me to tell him. Yes, Helena, tell Myka's best friend, that you kissed her. Bloody stupid. Maybe if I lay here long enough someone will take mercy on me and kill me. Maybe Aphrodite will look down and see my misery and end it. Of course I am not that lucky…_

Shaking, from fear and anguish, Helena pushed herself off the ground, her body groaning. The fall had done nothing to help her body, but she couldn't die unless it was by her own arrow, so she took a breath and forced herself to stand thru the pain. Reaching behind her, she realized one of her wings had folded under her back when she fell and the thicker part at the base had snapped, almost all the way off. Moving slowly, she dragged her broken body and broken heart back to the B and B.

After a walk, that normally would have taken a minute tops, but took her fifteen, she finally pushed the front door open, and looked at the long flight of stairs. Those stairs weren't happening without help and she knew it.

"Leena." She called out, and the perpetually happy woman appeared almost immediately.

"Hello Hel- What happened?" She said, rushing to Helena and sliding an arm around her waist to steady the British woman.

"N-nothing." Helena stuttered out. "Can you help me up to my room? I seem to have hurt my leg."

Leena nodded and all but carried Helena up the stairs. "Are you going to be okay?"

Helena nodded, patting Leena's arm before closing the door behind the woman. Helena struggled to move over to the desk where all her carving tools sat and went to work carving an arrow.

* * *

Leena was flittering around the kitchen, working on dinner, worry etched on her normally happy face, when she heard a hard thump from upstairs. She dropped the plate she was holding, the glass shattering, as she ran upstairs. Most of the doors were open, with the exception of Helena's and she ran right for it, bursting thru it as she saw blood start to pool around the arrow sticking out of her stomach.

"NO! Helena! No, you can't do this!" Leena screamed, running into the bathroom and grabbing towels to put around the arrow. Leena sank to her knees, trying to put pressure on the wound, but blood just kept coming. "No, Helena, no!" She sobbed.

She turned her head, hearing footsteps on the wood behind her. Myka was walking thru the doorway, her own face, just as marked with tears as Helena's. She stopped right before she got close to Helena. "Myka, please, what's going on?"

"She said she loved me." Myka whispered.

"So save her!"

"I can't. We can't love." Myka whispered.

"SAVE HER MYKA!" Leena screamed, her face quickly matching the tear stains of the other two women.

Myka walked a little closer, but still hesitated.

"Damn it Myka! She's not going to last much longer!"

Finally Myka kneeled down next to Leena, and leaned over, her face over Helena's.

The arrow disappeared with the blood, and Helena opened her eyes with a gasp.

No sooner than it was done, Myka stood up and left the room. Helena watched her leave, tears falling. It didn't matter that she would rather be dead then without her, Myka still walked away because she didn't think it was possible.


End file.
